Chapter 58 - Battle At Paradise Ridge
"Let's begin." motioned Timothy as he held up both of his hands. "Everybody get back." shouted Tanza Everybody quickly followed Tanza toward the edge of the forest where they hide as Randy clapped his hands together several times. Each time Randy clapped his hands together he created a few hand sighs . "Fire Style: Flamethrower!" shouted Randy He then took a deep breath, before exhaling a stream of fire at Timothy that hit him in and engulfed him in a sudden explosion of fire. "Got you." said Randy, but when the dust had settle Timothy was still standing. "When I took off my jacket I was feel kinda of chilly...thanks’ for warming me up." smirked Timothy "Why you.” snarled Randy Randy then quickly dashed toward Timothy, before hitting him in the stomach with a punch that sent him flying backwards. He then dashed after him again getting though this time he got directly beside him and hit him in the stomach with his elbow, before sending him flying into the sky with a knee to the back. He then brought his hand's back together again, before quickly creating more hand sign's as electricity started crackling around his finger tip's. "Try this! Lightning Style: Thunderbolt!" shouted Randy He threw his finger's forward and a lightning bolt shot out of his fingertips directly at Timothy. When the lightning bolt hit Timothy it exploded and Timothy's body came reeling toward the ground crackling with electricity. "Hay we have to help him." urged Ash as he got ready to run toward them, but Jamie stopped him shaking his head. "You must be crazy. If you run out there you'll be crushed, besides Timothy doesn’t need any help." warned Jamie "Who's laughing now." laughed Randy as Timothy's body hit the ground. "Chu." said Pikachu "Now it's time to finish you. Fire Style: Fire Blast!” shouted Randy He put his hands to again creating a couple of hand sign's, before inhaling and then exhaling a large stream of fire that erupted into a blazing inferno once it hit Timothy's body. "You sure he doesn’t need any help?" asked Ash as he looked back over at Jamie. "Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu "I'm sure...look." motioned Jamie Ash looked out into the blazing inferno and saw Timothy getting back to his feet at it center whiling laughing. "Guess not." said Ash "Chu." said Pikachu "Come on Randy I know that you can do better than that. Your still holding back on my behalf, but if your worried about hurting me then you better quit while your ahead." warned Timothy laughing as he raised his hand and the flame's around him died. "Do you really want to die by my hand's." smiled Randy "If you think that, but I agreed to fight you for a thrill, but this is just getting dull." yawed Timothy as he slumped over. "Alright then if you want to see my true power then I’ll show it to you." smiled Randy as he put his hands together and started to power up. All of a sudden Randy clapped his hands together as his body suddenly started to spark and crackle with red electricity as piece's of earth started rising up around him. "What's he doing?" asked Brock and he grabbed onto a tree as the wind started to blow hard. "He's powering up!" shouted Jamie holding onto Eria and Aussa. "This is crazy!" shouted Misty holding onto a tree. "This is great!" shouted Ash holding onto a tree. "Pika!" shouted Pikachu holding onto Ash. Randy's body started to shine as the ground suddenly started to shake as red bolt's of lightning shot from his body up into the air. "Take all the time you need." urged Timothy All of a sudden Randy let out a loud yell and his body erupted with a powerful flash of light forcing everybody to cover their eyes. Everybody looked out at Randy and saw that he now had red electricity surging around his body. "What happened?" asked Ash as he let go of the tree. "No way! I didn't think Randy had gotten that strong." noted Jamie "Yea." agreed Tanza "Do you think Timothy can still win?" asked Alice "It's hard to say. Randy definitely has the advantage right now." said Jamie "Now that's more like it. Let's have some fun." urged Timothy looking at Randy All of a sudden Randy rocketed toward Timothy and punched him in the stomach which sent him sliding backwards. He rocketed toward him again just as Timothy flipped backwards and landed on the ground, before sliding to a stop. "Shadow Kick!" shouted Randy Randy then jumped into the air, before delivering a powerful kick to Timothy's head which caused him to slide back even farther. He then dashed toward Timothy with his right fist which had started surging with electrical energy poised to strike. "I'm not done with you yet!” shouted Randy When Randy neared Timothy he hit him with his fist causing a powerful flash of light, before Timothy hit the ground creating a small crater. Randy them jumped into the air, before quickly creating a several hand signs which caused electrical energy to surge around his fingers again. "Now take this! Lightning Style: Thunder!" shouted Randy He threw his hand forward and a large thunderbolt was shot out of them toward Timothy. When the attack hit there was a large explosion that sent up a large cloud of dust and when the dust settled Timothy's body laid on the ground motionless. "Well Timothy look's like I win this one." laughed Randy as he looked at Timothy laying on the ground. "Is he…?" asked Misty as she looked at him half of his shirt was gone. "No he is not.” assured Alice just as Timothy started to get up. "Well Randy your stronger than I gave you credit for I’ll give you that, but your still not as strong as I’d hoped." noted Timothy as he got to his feet dusting himself off. "And what does that mean. I'm allot more powerful than you." retorted Randy Timothy continued to dust himself off and as he started to dust the dirt out of his hair he started laughing. "Why is Timothy laughing?” wondered Jamie "I really don't know.” shrugged Tanza "Randy's power has risen allot more than what Timothy's maximum is. Even if he power's up he still wouldn’t be strong enough unless...." thought Jamie looking at Timothy. "What's so funny?” asked Randy "I guess it's time to show you the real reason why I’m feared by so many. I'm going to show you some of my real power." grinned Timothy as he tore off the rest of his shirt and then put his hands together. "I know what your maximum is Timothy and that little show you put on to scare everybody won't work on me. I know you like a over read book at the library you fool." retorted Randy laughing. "He who dare's to be a fool, and that is the first step in the direction of wisdom. Let me tell you something yes I’m a fool, but you don't know a damn thing about me. This time around though I’m going to teach you a real lesson." grinned Timothy "Oh yea...and what lesson is that." laughed Randy "Your about to learn a lesson about what true power really is." grinned Timothy Everybody looked out at Timothy and Randy as the ground suddenly started to shake and the wind started to blow pick up again. "Here we go again!” shouted Misty grabbing onto a tree as the wind started to blow harder than before. "Pika!" shouted Pikachu holding onto Ash's leg. "Come on Timothy. We both know that your power is insignificant to...what!" shouted Randy looking at Timothy with a shocked look on his face. Randy looked at Timothy as his body suddenly started to spark with green electricity which soon began to surge around his body. "No way his power keep's rising." said Jamie "But how is this possible...where did he get this power?" thought Randy "Oh I’m not done yet! Hold onto your pant's folks." smiled Timothy All of a sudden the sky darken as black clouds rolled in overhead, lighting began to flash across the sky and thunder booming after it. Ash looked around and saw that, Jamie, Tanza, Hinta, Alice, Rodney, Steve, Eria, Aussa, and even Kachu, Kira, Nina and Nikita all had a looks of shock as well as a bit of horror on their faces. "What's wrong?" asked Ash "His chakra...its so huge." noted Tanza "It's unlike anything I’ve felt." agreed Rodney "What do you mean?" asked Ash "It's hard to explain Ash since you can't sense chakra." said Jamie "I see." nodded Ash as he looked back at Timothy. "I can sense the chakra coming from Timothy and Randy. Both of them are huge, but Timothy's energy is suffocating." noted Rodney backing away. Just then a lightning bolt stuck Timothy causing a powerful explosion that sent out a powerful shock wave that knocked everybody down. "I never new Timothy had this kind of power." thought Jamie getting to his feet. "Chu." agreed Kachu helping him to his feet. "Now this feel's allot better." smiled Timothy as he took a deep breath as his body now surged with green electricity. "Where did you get this power?” asked Randy "Wouldn't you like to know." grinned Timothy A second later he charged toward Randy and leaving him with no time to react Timothy punched him in the stomach. When the punch connected Randy spit blood from his mouth before being launched into the air. "Why you...you'll pay for that!" shouted Randy holding his stomach. He put his hand's together and created a few hand sign's, before taking a deep breath. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Randy Randy exhaled a large stream of fire that began to form into a large fireball that headed toward Timothy. The fireball completely engulfed Timothy a in huge explosion as t sent a pillar of fire up into the sky. "Let's see you come out of that one." said Randy Randy looked down as the fire for any sign of Timothy and a few minutes he saw Timothy still standing in the without a scratch on him. Just then before Randy could blink Timothy rushed him and hit him the gut with his knee. Randy doubled over in pain before Timothy hammered him in the back with his hand's clenched together. He was sent flying towards the ground and when he hit the ground he hit it hard creating a small, but deep crater. "This look's like it's over now." noted Steve "This look's like another win for Timothy." agreed Hinta "Pika." nodded Kachu Timothy landed on the ground by Randy's body, before reaching down and easily picking him up off of the ground by his thought. Ash watched as Timothy held Randy up off of the ground, before he was suddenly hit by an intense wave of emotions coming from him. The force of the emotions that hit Ash suddenly caused his entire body to surge with pain and he screamed out in agony, before falling down to his knee's. “Ash's what's wrong?” asked Misty as she ran up to him. "It's happening again." moaned Ash as he feel over on his side "What do you mean?" asked Jamie Ash could no long hear anybody as he struggled to block out the emotions that started to flood him mind racking it with pain. This time feeling emotions that were overflowing him he felt weren't like those he felt from Timothy while at Sleeping Dragon Lake, but more like those that he felt in Kanto. The feeling of rage, sorrow, hatred and fear overflowed in his mind on a much intenser scale than before and Ash couldn't escape from the pain that racked his body and mind. All of a sudden the pain Ash felt suddenly faded and he suddenly heard Misty and Brock calling his name. When he opened his eye's he saw Misty staring down at him with a look of worry across her face. He then saw that they were surrounded by a dome of swirling pink and blue energy and as he raised up he aw Nina and Nikita floating in front of him. “Thank you both.” huffed Ash “Be.” nodded Nikita “Mew.” nodded Nina “Ash what happened to you?” asked Tanza "Something's wrong...Randy's in trouble." panicked Ash looking at Timothy. "What?" wondered Jamie They all looked back on the battlefield and it was then that they saw the tattoo on Timothy's back was glowing. "Well Randy look's like I won this one, but what do you say we make this one a everlasting victory with me killing you." laughed Timothy maniacally. All of a sudden his eye's started to glow red and the tattoo's on his arms started to glow along with the one on his back. He then raised his right hand and clenched his finger's together to form a snake figure with his hand. "What's he doing?" asked Alice with a sound of worry in his voice. "That's his Serpent’s Fang. He's about to kill him!" shouted Hinta as she rushed out onto the battlefield. "We have to stop him. Ash, Misty, Brock, Aussa, Eria Nina and Nikita stay here!" ordered Steve and they all rushed out and surrounded Timothy. "Hay Timothy what are you doing. You won it's over!” shouted Jamie "Look at his eye's…there completely red." noted Tanza They all looked at his eye's and the normal emerald green sparkle that they usually had was no more and they were now as red as blood. Just then Timothy started to grin, before he suddenly thrust his hand forward impaling Randy through the stomach. "Oh no." gasped Alice as she watch Timothy throw Randy's lifeless body to the ground behind him. "Oh my god." gasped Misty as she looked at Randy's lifeless body. "Hay what was that for. I thought you just wanted to beat him not kill him!" shouted Hinta just as Timothy looked at over at them. "Something's not right." noted Steve as he stared into Timothy's eye's. Just then Timothy held out his hand toward Hinta and a red energy ball the size of a baseball started to form. "What kind of attack is that. I've never seen it before?” wondered Hinta as she prepared to fend off the attack. "Watch out!" yelled Rodney Rodney dashed toward Hinta and pushed her out of the way just as Timothy launched the attack. The ball of red energy zoomed passed them tearing up the ground an flew into the ocean where it exploded creating a huge mushroom cloud. "What power." noted Steve looking at the cloud. Timothy raised his up above his head and started creating another ball of blue energy that grew larger than the last. "We have to stop him. If he fire's that he'll blow up the entire island." urged Steve "I'll give it a try." said Jamie as jumped into the air. Jamie clapped his hand's together and then quickly creating a couple of hand sigh's in the same fashion that Randy did, before he held his hands out in front of his body with the palms touching. "Let's try this! Light Style: Flash Cannon!" shouted Jamie Just then Jamie fired a large beam of white energy at Timothy causing everybody to jump out of the way just as the hit Timothy and exploded. "Did that do it?” wondered Hinta After a few minutes when the dust from the settled they were horrified to see that Timothy was still standing with the red energy ball still growing larger. "Let me try." said Rodney Rodney jumped several feet back and quickly creating a few hand sighs, before holding his hands out in front of his body in the same fashion that Jamie did. "Fire Style: Solar Flash!" shouted Rodney Rodney fired a large stream of fire from his hand which hit Timothy and erupted in a huge explosion of blazing fire. After a few minutes of watching the large blaze searching for any sign of Timothy and they were once again dismayed to see that he had even flinched white the energy ball continually getting larger. "That's not good...it looks like he's going to destroy the island." panicked Tanza "Timothy! Please stop!" shouted Alice Alice ran out in front of Timothy causing him to look down at her with his red eye's. "Please stop Timothy. Confront the dark parts of yourself and work to banish them with illumination and forgiveness. You willingness to wrestle with your demons will cause your angels to sing. Use the pain as fuel as a reminder of your strength. I know you really don't won't to destroy us do you Timothy?” asked Alice looking at him. All of a sudden the electrical energy around Timothy's body began to surge wilder, before he lowered his hands and the ball of red energy disappeared. "No!" yelled Timothy All of a sudden a pillar of emerald green energy shot from Timothy and pierced the sky, before black clouds once again began to engulf the clear blue sky as lighting began to flash across it. To Be Continued............................... Category:Season 1 Content